Conventional gravity-operated flush toilets have several basic components. The porcelain or china components include a bowl and a water tank mounted on top of a rear portion of the bowl. The bowl and tank can be separate pieces bolted together to form a two-piece toilet. Other gravity-operated flush toilets are made as a one-piece toilet in which the bowl and tank are made as one continuous integral piece of china.
More importantly, the plumbing components of a gravity-operated flush toilet include a fill valve in the tank which is connected to a water supply line, a flush valve surrounding a drain hole in the bottom of the tank that communicates with the bowl, and a flapper valve that normally closes and seals the flush valve or, more precisely, the main flush valve orifice.
Toilet flapper valves are typically formed as a single structure having a rim for sealing the main flush valve orifice with the flapper valve rim following flushing. The flapper valve is often formed of a soft elastomeric material and is hinged to allow the valve to be pivotally moved upwardly and away from the main flush valve orifice by means of a chain that is connected to the flush handle on the outside of the tank. Once the tank empties, the flapper valve then returns to a position where it seals the main flush valve orifice, the rim of soft elastomeric material forming a sealing area about that main flush valve orifice.
The hinged toilet flapper valve mentioned above is typically secured to the flush valve by virtue of a pair of spaced apart parallel mounting arms. The mounting arms also typically include apertures, the apertures being used to rotatably connect the flapper valve to pegs that form part of the flush valve. Depending on the make and model of toilet tank, the size of its flush valve determines how far apart the mounting arms must be in order to accommodate a specific size of flapper valve for that flush valve. That is, the two-way adjustment of the rotatable leg clips of the present invention allows for use of the same flapper valve with a variety of makes and models of flush valves, and flush valves having pegs that may be spaced apart so as to adjust for pegs that may have different diameters or that may be separated from one another by different distances depending on the flush valve used in the toilet.
Located forwardly of the flapper valve mounting arms is also a ballast structure which controls the buoyancy of the flapper valve. The buoyancy of a flapper valve is an important function because it determines how much or how little water is used to empty the water tank upon flushing, thus creating water conservancy issues. The buoyancy of the flapper valve is determined by how quickly air is allowed to escape from the ballast. One way that the buoyancy of the flapper valve ballast can be controlled is by controlling the rate at which air within the ballast can flow out of the ballast. This can be done by creating and/or adjusting the size of an aperture at a point within the flapper valve ballast.
In the experience of this inventor, flapper valves of current manufacture do not provide an easy-to-use and adjustable flapper valve which combines both functionalities into a single structure.